The present invention relates to an oven door connection structure, and more particularly to a quick-disconnect arrangement for an oven door to enable easy and quick disconnection of the oven door from the oven to facilitate cleaning of the door and the interior of the oven.
Most of the currently available electric ovens have a door that is pivotally connected to the oven to turn between an opened and a closed position but could not be freely disconnected from the oven. On the other hand, an inner surface of the door and the interior of the oven tend to be smeared with spattered grease from heated food after the electric oven has been used for a long time. The smeared door and interior of the oven would adversely affect the thermal efficiency of the electric oven and it is therefore necessary to disconnect the door from the oven to facilitate cleaning of the door and the interior of the oven.
Please refer to FIG. 1 that is a partially exploded perspective of an electric oven 1 showing a conventional disconnection arrangement for a door 2 of the oven 1, and FIG. 2 that is a fragmentary sectional view of the conventional oven door disconnection arrangement of FIG. 1. The door 2 of the electric oven 1 has an inner frame 21 screwed to a backside of the door 2. The conventional oven door disconnection arrangement includes two insertion holes 11 symmetrically provided at two walls of the oven 1 between which the door 2 is mounted, a long bar 22 transversely extended across the inner frame 21 with two ends of the long bar 22 projecting from the inner frame 21 to engage into the two insertion holes 11 on the oven 1, a pull handle 23 extended from a middle point of the long bar 22 toward the oven 1 and projected from the inner frame 21, a spring 24 put around the long bar 22 to one side of the pull handle 23, and a guide slot 25 provided on the inner frame 21 close to the pull handle 23 and extended in parallel with the long bar 22, so that the pull handle 23 could be moved along the guide slot 25 toward the spring 24. With the arrangement, the pull handle 23 could be moved along the guide slot 25 toward the spring 24 when the door 2 has been pivotally turned to the opened position, so that the long bar 22 is brought to move along with the pull handle 23 until an end of the long bar 22 opposite to the spring 24 disengages from the corresponding insertion hole 11. At this point, the door 2 and the inner frame 21 may be disconnected and removed from the oven 1. The above-described conventional oven door disconnection arrangement has complicate structure and is difficult to assemble and therefore increases the cost for manufacturing the electric oven 1.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a quick-disconnect arrangement for an oven door to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional oven door disconnection arrangement.